


Pop!

by DrkVrtx



Category: Street Fighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrkVrtx/pseuds/DrkVrtx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You challenged Chun-li to a feat of strength: crushing a watermelon using only her thighs. Now watch as she does just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop!

"That's a big one," she says, pursing her lips as she appraises the watermelon held within your two-handed grasp. "Where on earth did you find it?"

You walked around the markets for a full hour looking for this beauty. Only the largest, thickest one would do. It's supposed a challenge, after all.

Chun-li is sitting on the large white towel you spread out on the ground for her a few moments ago, her arms to either side of her body and her long, luscious legs pointed towards you. Her right knee is pointed towards the ceiling of the dojo as she slightly cocks her leg. A skin-tight blue unitard is all that exists between your eyes and her nakedness, but it doesn't matter, you feast on her anyway.

She has just finished training, and her brow glistens with a sheen of sweat. Your eyes flick upwards as Chun-li gives a small sigh of fatigue, tilting her face upwards and exposing the creamy flesh of her neck. Droplets of sweat bead upon her skin, slowing trailing down from her brow to her cheek to her throat. You swallow with difficulty. The strong lines of her shoulders curve down gracefully towards the fullness of her chest. Her breasts are straining to be free, pushed up against the tight fabric with each of breath. Sweat clings to her athletic form and you can see the burgeoning shadows of her twin buds. You quickly look up to meet her eyes when she turns her face to you once more. There is a smile on her full, pink lips, crooked and mischievous.

"Give it here," she tells you, holding out a hand as she leans forward. It takes all of your willpower to hold onto her deep, brown eyes rather than turn them down to peek between the moist valley of her chest.

You hand her the watermelon, practically dropping it into her palm such is its weight. Her bicep tightens as she accepts it, but she makes no noise of discomfort. The curved lines of defined muscle deepen their shadow, but Chun-li may as well have been holding a feather for all the effort she shows.

"Hmm. So you want me to crush this?" she says, looking up at you.

You nod.

"With my thighs."

You nod again, giving your own smile flavoured with a hint of deviousness.

Chun-li meets your gaze silently for a long moment, searching. "You don't think I can do it, can you?"

You shrug as your smile widens. Secretly, you know she can. You'd be a fool to think otherwise. One look at those thighs is all the confirmation you need, but you know Chun-li well enough by now. She relishes a challenge.

"Huh," she says as she flicks her wrist and the watermelon bounces into the air. You can see the familiar flames of determination gathering in her eyes. "I'm the strongest woman in the world. Don't doubt that for a second."

You never will.

She places the watermelon on the floor for a moment and shifts her body so that she is lying on her side, steadying herself by resting her right forearm on the ground. As she moves, your eyes dip to her stomach, a flat, toned plane of flesh partially hidden beneath the blue fabric of the unitard. 'Partially' because her previous rigours have caused the fabric to cling ever more tightly to her skin and now you can see the outline of her abdomen. A strong line traces a path down along the centre of her body, punctuated by the shallow dip of her navel. To either side of it you can just about make out the shapes of her abdominal muscles.

As Chun-li turns over, your eyes rove and you have to remind yourself that the consumption of air is vital to sustain the process of living. Your gaze traces the shape of her body, following the generous curve of her constrained chest down to her torso, marvelling at the tuck of her waist and the way it slopes and tantalisingly curves outwards to become her hips, all wrapped up in a tight, blue package streaked with ribbons of gold that you fervently wish you could free her from.

Fuck, she's a goddess.

"Help me, would you?" she asks, looking up at you. You crouch down and help her get a good grip on the watermelon. You hope that your deep inhalation is discreet enough as she makes a small noise of effort, breathing in the sweaty aroma of her scent as you momentarily lean close. When you move away and stand back up, Chun-li opens the gates of heaven itself without a pause of embarrassment or hesitation.

You are utterly transfixed, rooted to the spot. You can feel your heart throwing itself against your ribcage as your starve yourself of oxygen. Your chest tingles as it grows tight, but you spare it little thought. Here is the reason you challenged Chun-li to do this in the first place. So long as your eyes work, breathing doesn't matter.

She lifts her left leg high and rolls the watermelon onto her right thigh, holding it steady. You stare at the lifted limb in silent worship, your eyes tracing every last inch of its length as the unitard clings to her flesh like the lover you wish you could be and highlights her muscle. As she becomes comfortable with the positioning of the watermelon, she lowers her leg and traps the thick, round fruit between her thick, solid thighs and you almost groan at the sight. Chun-li briefly rocks her hips to situate herself comfortably, securing the fruit in her grip as she reaches down with her feet to lock her ankles together. As she does so, her muscles tighten and this time you are forced to cough.

She ignores you, fully focused on the task as she locks her hands together and grips tightly. Her eyes are on the watermelon and your eyes are on her. You glory in the feminine curves of her body, your gaze hungry and intense as you watch the luscious meat of her thighs flex when Chun-li experimentally gives the fruit a squeeze.

"It's definitely a big one," she laughs. "But no matter…"

You give a small start a moment later. Had Chun-li just spoken? You weren't paying attention. You were too busy staring at the full, round globes of her ass and staving off another breathy groan as you watched her glutes tighten. There is little more that you want in this blessed moment than to reach down and cup those delicious cheeks in your hands, to tear through her unitard and feel the warmth of her thick, meaty buns against your palm. She is the stuff of dreams, an angel fallen from heaven, a goddess among women – and your best friend.

Why, you often lament, _why._ When did this all begin, you sometimes wonder, when did your eyes open to see that you were friends with the most stunning woman on the face of the planet?

She trusts you with all her secrets, her home address, phone number, car keys – the list goes on. She hangs onto your arm when you go out clubbing together, leans against you when you're at the bar drinking your senses away – hell, she even feels comfortable enough to get undressed around you! And all that you can do is fight to clamp down on your raging desire, because grabbing Chun-li by the shoulders and tossing her to the bed before locking your lips with hers and proceeding to fuck her brains out would certainly not be an appropriate way for friends – best of friends – to act towards each other. But you tempt yourself, often. You can't help it. You've deluded yourself into thinking that eliciting inadvertent sexual displays from her will suffice you. But for how long?

A divine sound interrupts your miserable thoughts: Chun-li bites off a small grunt as she flexes her thick, powerful thighs around the watermelon. You aren't breathing, only staring in utter worship as her muscles tighten beneath the fabric of her unitard.

" _Nngh!"_

Her spine curves a little as her chin dips towards her chest, hiding her eyes from you as she continues to squeeze the fruit. You can see her lips peeling apart as she gives a small snarl. The ferocity of her concentration arouses you, filling your head with steam as your thoughts grow lustier. You glance down to her thighs as the watermelon gives a small _crack_.

"Come on," Chun-li growls from behind locked teeth. "Come. _On."_

That watermelon had cost you something of a small fortune, but you're glad you bought it and don't really mind the small ache in your shoulders after you lugged the thing all the way over here. It's giving Chun-li a bit of trouble, apparently. But that's quite alright. If you can't make her grunt and strain and snarl with your own hands as you've dreamed for the last four nights straight, this will have to do.

_Crack…crack…crack…_

The gap between her thighs is slowly disappearing, and you watch as the tough shell of the watermelon begins to bend in on itself. Miniscule fractures are appearing along its exterior and you know that it won't be long now before the fruit must bow to the strength of your goddess. But you don’t fret. There is one last thing to come that you hope to savour for many long, cruel nights to come.

" _Uunnggh!"_

Chun-li's grunt is a heavenly sound that fills your ears and makes your chest hum with its power. Her hips lift fractionally from off of the towel as she subjects the fruit to the fullness of her strength. You see her beautiful thighs tighten all the more and witness the watermelon's shape flex unnaturally. You aren't breathing. You aren't blinking. Your hands have curled tightly into fists and you feel your nails digging into your palms. Your throat is tight and your heart a drum you're certain she can hear. And then suddenly –

_POP!_

The watermelon bursts open, red juices spilling forth from its depths and coating her lower thigh, slowly dripping down onto the towel. Chun-li gives a sigh of contentment that gives way to a small giggle as her body relaxes and she looks up, seeing your expression. She thinks you're shocked that she managed it.

"I told you, didn't I?" she says, raising an eyebrow at your supposed doubts. She lifts her leg high again, scarlet droplets falling from her stained unitard to the towel below as the misshapen watermelon rolls dejectedly to the floor. All you can do is stare.

"Well?" she says when you don't speak, lowering her leg and favouring you with a sparkling gaze. Her eyes are pulling you in, pulling you forwards. Your chest is tight and your knees feel weak. You don't want to be standing here at her feet. You want to be standing _over_ her on your hands and knees.

Does she know what she does to you? Does she know how _easy_ it would be for her to have you at her command? You would be a slave to her desire without a thought, without a single question. She hasn't moved yet, lying there with the casual grace of a goddess. Stray strands of chestnut brown hair fall across her eye as she smiles crookedly at you. Each movement of her chest as she breathes pushes her breasts towards you, begging to be freed. Her ass and thighs and hips demand your attention, her curvaceous form embodying captivating beauty and ludicrous strength in the same instant. She's tempting you, just by existing. You want her, _so_ badly. To touch and taste; to ravish and revere. You can already hear her screaming your name.

_Fuck!_

What are you going to do? Does she want you just as much, if at all? She's lying there, hasn't moved. She's smiling and looking at you with a gaze you can't quite work out the meaning of, but whatever it is, it's setting your skin on fire. You swallow, forcing air into your lungs and trying to think reasonably, but all that comes to you is that it's time to make a choice. Sometimes, you just _have_ to know.

What you're about to do might ruin the friendship you share with Chun-li forever, all those long years and memories burned to ashes because you couldn't think straight for a few precious moments. But maybe, just maybe…

You decide; you make your choice. You get down on your knees and Chun-li's expression changes. It's small, subtle, but you see it and it gives you pause. Your heart is trying to escape its cage and it hurts. But you made your choice. Time to face the music.

You lean forward to kiss her.

 


End file.
